1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a magnetic disk device employing a microwave assisted magnetic recording (MAMR) head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, MAMR has been studied as a recording method to improve the areal density of a magnetic read/write device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). MAMR enabled magnetic recording heads utilize a spin torque oscillator (STO) for generating a microwave (high frequency AC magnetic field). When the magnetic field from the write head is applied and current is conducted to the STO, the STO oscillates and may provide an AC magnetic field to the medium. The AC magnetic field may reduce the coercive force of the recording medium, thus high quality recording by MAMR may be achieved. Typically the STO includes a spin polarization layer (SPL), a field generation layer (FGL) and an interlayer disposed between the SPL and the FGL. The STO generates high frequency magnetic fields, or microwaves, as a result of the transfer of spin torque from the SPL through the interlayer to the FGL, and the in-plane high speed rotation of the magnetization of the FGL serves as the in-plane free layer.
In some designs, the magnetization direction in the SPL is perpendicular to the magnetization direction in the FGL, also known as the T-mode oscillation mode. The T-mode oscillation utilizes reflect torque, which has low efficiency. In the T-mode oscillation, the head-gap field is parallel to the magnetization direction of the SPL. In other designs, the magnetization direction in the SPL is anti-parallel to the magnetization direction in the FGL, also known as the AF-mode oscillation mode. Anti-parallel means that the magnetization directions in the SPL and the FGL are parallel but in opposite directions. In AF-mode oscillation, both the current and the head-gap field are perpendicular to the magnetization direction of the SPL. AF-mode oscillation utilizes both reflect torque and direct torque so oscillation with small bias current can be obtained. However, anti-parallel magnetization directions may partially cancel the magnetizations in the SPL and FGL, leading to weak AC magnetic field and unstable magnetization oscillation behavior.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved recording head for MAMR having an STO with high efficiency and a stable oscillation state.